Power
by SmRdmGmer
Summary: a story based on the gone books featuring new characters such as Ryan, Sarah, and John. these three characters team up to find out what has caused the FAYZ, and to stop the kids from Coates, from taking over Perdido Beach. This book is only based off of the Gone series, and will not follow any of the characters from the books. only mention them.


**ONE**  
300 HOURS, 21 MINUTES

I was on a guided tour of the "Stefano Rey National Park" when it happened. It was for a school field trip and we were on one of the many paths that simply just circled around the park. The tour guide was at the front, talking about some historical nonsense about how the park was made and other bs that I didn't care about when suddenly, he stopped talking mid sentence. A little confused, I looked up at where he was and saw that he wasn't there. As well as the tour guide being missing, half the class was to. Some of the kids started talking, and getting worried. a couple of them pulled out their phones and called out that there was no reception. when even in this park, there should of been atleast one bar. when my sister, Sarah leaned over to me and whispered "looks like all that's left of us is everyone under 15." Before I could respond, a kid named John spoke up and said "Before we freak out, lets head back to the ranger station and see what is going on." All the kids murmur their agreement of what he said, and we began to head back.

We started heading back, and about an hour later, we arrived back at the ranger station. What we found there shocked us all. We were speechless as we stared at an empty ranger station, nobody was there. Some of the kids started to talk amongst themselves speculating how we might be the only people left in the world. Before it could get to out of hand John spoke out and said "Okay everybody, so some people have disappeared. This doesn't mean that everyone is gone, does anybody hear know how to drive? We need to get back to Perdido Beach and see what is going on there." I speak up and say "I've had some practice driving. I got my learners permit before I moved here." "Good, John said. Looks like you'll be the one who drives the bus back to town." Sarah then laughed a little and said "Welp. I had a good time on earth, let's get on board the bus." "well ha ha. You're an asshole Sarah" I immediately reply back.

After a few minutes of convincing and trying to get kids into the bus, we manage to get about all but 3 kids on board. After another few minutes of trying to work out how to use the clutch on the bus, I figure it out and we set off down the highway. As we are heading down going a whole 20 miles per hour, we see cars crashed and littering the highway. All I can think is "where did everyone go? Is it true that we are the last people on earth?". After roughly 40 minutes of driving, we reach Perdido Beach. As I'm driving, we pass by lots of kids, but no adults. The kids on the bus, relieved that we aren't the last people alive, begin to speculate more, talking about how it looks like all the adults disappeared.

I park the bus by the front door of the school. About as confused as everyone else, and open the doors. The kids begin rushing off the bus, I wait until it is only John, Sarah, and Myself on the bus. John walks down the aisle and says "Thanks for stepping up, Ryan." "Hey man, I wasn't expecting to have to drive a bus. I know how to drive a small car, not this beast." I reply back. "Well thanks anyways, so how about the three of us head back to town to find out just what on earth is going on." "Yeah, it would probably be best to stick together anyways, who knows just what might be going on" replies Sarah.

Once we reach the plaza, we are greeted by what looks like about half of the kids in town, just sitting down, messing around, and doing all sorts of other things. At one point we spot what looks like a body covered by a sheet. As we are walking by, we cross an intersection where it looks like Orc and his friends are sitting down drinking beer. "Do you think we should head over to our homes?" Asks Sarah. "Why bother going to a place only to find out what you already know." Chris replies back. "Yeah, perhaps we can find a place to lie down for the night though. don't you think?" I say. "Yeah, good idea. Perhaps we should go to my place for the night. "Then let's get going" I say back.

Just before we reach John's house, we see what looks like a giant gray wall. The three of us walk up to the wall, and just stare at it. After a few moments of staring at the wall, I my hand out to touch it and I feel nothing but a smooth surface. "Huh, I would of thought it to be like in 'Under the Dome' where it would of hurt the first time you touch it" I say. Sarah is the second person to reach out and touch it, but jolts her hand back the moment she does. "Holy hell that hurts!" she screams. I push myself off my leaning position over the barrier and run over to her. "Are you okay?" I say. Sarah replied back saying "Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore and it left no marks. Why did it hurt me but not you?" "I have no idea. perhaps it only hurts some people and not others?" I question. John decides to test that theory and reaches out to touch the barrier, and just like Sarah before, throws his hand back the moment he touches it. "Jesus Christ that hurts!" yells John. "Odd" I say, reaching out to touch the barrier again only to feel a smooth surface just like before. "I feel absolutely no pain." "Well lets just get to my house." says John.

We turn around, and head back to John's house, which is just a few meters away from the barrier. There, we set up shop, John pulls out a few microwave meals, heats them up, and hands them out to the rest of us. John goes to sleep in his own room, Sarah gets his parent's room, and I sleep on the couch in the living room, which thankfully was a sofa bed. I turn on the T.V. to see what is going on, but get what I was expecting; absolutely nothing but static. I switch to the DVR, and just play a recording of the original "Planet of The Apes". it's about halfway through the movie that I fall asleep, restless and continually questioning about what is going on, where are all the adults, and what is that barrier.


End file.
